elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Otis Gen2 elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Gen2 elevator installations. Australia * Queen Victoria Building, Sydney, New South Wales (modernization of Johns Perry Lifts) * Sydney Domestic Airport, Sydney, New South Wales * City Hall, Brisbane, Queensland * Southport Yacht Club, Gold Coast, Queensland * Coomera Indoor Sports Centre, Gold Coast, Queensland * Koola Beach Resort, Bundaberg, Queensland * 77 Berry Street, North Sydney, Sydney * Apple Store, Sydney * Queen Victoria Village, Melbourne China Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Apple Store Causeway Bay in Hysan Place at Lee Garden (2012)Hong Kong first full-glass door (without frame) elevator installed. Kowloon * ( , 2012)Only one of the eleven elevators is Otis Gen2. The other 10 elevators were installed by Schindler.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nujVnqEAYoI *Yau Tong Community Hall, Yau Tong (2012) *MTR Diamond Hill Station (2015) *MTR Hung Hom Station (2016) New Territories *Po Heung Estate, Tai Po (2016) *Lai King Estate, Kwai Chung (2015) OTIS MRL Hung Hom Station.jpg|MTR Hung Hom Station, from concourse to restaurant level only. Mainland China *Zhangjiang Industrial City, Shanghai Indonesia Jakarta *Plaza Senayan Arcadia (2006) *Oakwood Mega Kuningan Shopping Arcade *Raffles Hotel Jakarta (2013) *One Belpark Mall *Raffles Hotel Jakarta (2013) *Rasuna Epicentrum Mall *Hotel Indonesia Kempinski (2008) *Zara, Grand Indonesia Shopping Town *Lippo Mall Puri (2014) *Harmoni Exchange (2016) *FamilyMart Hayam Wuruk *Illigals Hotel & Club Mangga Besar *Holiday Inn Express Hotel Kemayoran *FamilyMart Kelapa Gading *POP! Hotel Kelapa Gading (2014) *Food Centrum, Sunter *PIK Avenue (2016) *AEON Mall Jakarta Garden City (2017) Bali *Meliá Bali (2016, replacement from Schindler elevators) *Hilton Garden Inn Ngurah Rai Airport (2015) *Lippo Mall Kuta (2012) *Citadines ApartHotel Kuta Beach (2014) *The Stones Legian (2010) *Serela Hotel Legian (2015) *Padma Resort Legian (2010 and 2014) *Sing Ken Ken Lifestyle Boutique Hotel (2012) *Plataran Ubud Hotel (2013) *Padma Resort Ubud (2015) Other cities *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport, Banten *Airport HUB, Banten **Swiss-Belhotel Airport *Mall @ Alam Sutera, Tangerang, Banten (2012) *Grand Galaxy Park Mall, Bekasi (2013) *Cikarang Station, Bekasi (2017) *Cascade Factory Outlet, Bandung (2005) *Padma Hotel Bandung, Bandung *Prima In Hotel, Yogyakarta (2015) *St. Louis Christian High School, Surabaya *MEX, Surabaya *Suroboyo Pedestrian Footbridge, Surabaya (2016) *Amartahills Resort & Hotel Batu (formerly Horison Ultima Batu), Batu *Swiss-Belinn Panakkukang, Makassar Russia *Delovoy Tsentr (Business Center) Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Bitsevsky Park Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Spartak Metro Station, Moscow (2013) *Troparёvo Metro Station, Moscow (2014) *Kotel'niki Metro Station, Kotel'niki (2013) *Technopark Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Rumyantsevo Metro Station, Rumyantsevo (2014-2015) *Salar'evo Metro Station, Salar'evo (2014, Platform elevators only) *Butyrskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Fonvizinskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2015) *Petrovsko-Razumovskaya Metro Station, Moscow (2014) *Minskaya Metro Station, Moscow *Lomonosovsky Avenue Metro Station, Moscow *Ramenki Metro Station, Moscow *Park Pobedy (Victory Park) Metro Station, Moscow *H&M - Raykin Plaza Shopping Center, Moscow (2013) *Metropolis Shopping Center, Moscow *Gagarinsky Shopping Center, Moscow *Oceania Shopping Center, Moscow (2014) Singapore *Gardens By The Bay (2014) *T Galleria by DFS Singapore (2002) *Furama City Centre Hotel (2001, car park) *One Marina Boulevard *Nan Hua Primary SchoolSlightly modernized in 2010 and refurbished in 2014 *Mustafa Centre (2002) *IKEA Alexandra (replacement from Toshiba elevator) *AMK Hub (2006) *W Hotel Sentosa, Sentosa Island (2012) *Mass Rapid Transit (MRT) network: **Downtown Line MRT (2013-2015) **Jurong East MRT Station (2011) **Tanjong Pagar MRT Station **Somerset MRT Station (2009, exit to street) **Orchard MRT Station (2009, exit to street) Thailand Bangkok *The Sense Pinklao, Bangkok *The Up Rama 3, Bangkok *B Gallery Fashion Arena, Bangkok *Talad Phahurat, Bangkok *Hua Chiew Hospital, Bangkok (New Building) *Seenspace Thonglor, Bangkok *Thanya Shopping Park, Bangkok Other cities *Imagine Village, Pathumthani *BTS Samrong Station, Samut Prakarn *The Salaya Mall, Nakhon Pathom *Premium Outlet Udonthani, Udonthani United Kingdom *Westfield Stratford City, London (2010) *St. Pancras Hotel, London (2011) *TKMaxx, Brotherhood Retail Park, Peterborough (2014) United States *Carilion Parking Deck, Roanoke, VA *Cedars-Sinai Medical Center Parking Deck, Los Angeles, CA *Drury Inn & Suites, Baton Rouge, Los Angeles, CA *Sharp Grossmont Terrace, La Mesa, CAGen2 with Series 1. *Kennestone Hospital, Marietta, GA *Marriott Marquis Downtown Houston, Houston, TX *Westin Memorial City Hotel, Houston, TX *Gateway Shopping Center, Houston, TX *Audi Central, Houston, TX *3 Sugar Creek, Sugar Land, TX Other countries *Christ the Redeemer, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil *Virgin Store, Montpellier, France *Flunch, Brest, France (2010) *La Finca Business Park, Madrid, Spain *Traders Hotel, Deira, Dubai, United Arab Emirates *Ice Mall, Eilat, Israel (2011) *MRT Sungai Buloh-Kajang Line, Malaysia (2016) *Birch Regency, Penang, Malaysia *Pelangi Mall, Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia *Phnom Penh International Airport , Phnom Penh, Cambodia *Yangoon International Airport, Yangoon, Myanmar *Hotel Salgar, Via Nuova Marina, Naples, Italy (2007) *Skyline Plaza Shopping Center, Frankfurt, Germany